


Trusting Your Heart

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: When a stranger arrives in Asgard, Lady Sif has to a decision to make.
Relationships: Sif/Blaise Zabini
Series: Make the Dust Fly [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	Trusting Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> Thank you to starrnobella for giving me a new pairing to write! This one is for you! Deperately trying to finish these Bingo cards. This fic covers a bunch of events! I hope you love it! Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight.
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo19 Square N5: Vibranium  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square I5: Asgard  
> #LadiesOfMarvel Square: L3 Trust

Lady Sif wandered the streets of Asgard in search of the man who continued to elude her. He'd come from Earth with magical powers in search of a material known as Vibranium. Someone had stolen it from the facility where he worked, and now he had come here to try and find it.

Only, during his stay, Sif had grown to enjoy his company far more than she cared to admit. He was humorous yet caring and listened to her when she spoke instead of trying to change the subject to discuss his own successes. Fandral teased her that they were falling in love, but she doubted that very much. She'd silenced her long-time warrior friend by beating him in a spar earlier that morning before setting out to find Blaise.

Part of her wanted to find the wizard only to see whether or not her stomach would do that odd fluttering that indicated there was more to their budding friendship. The other part of her wanted to find him so they could locate the Vibranium together and he could return to Earth. Then, life could return to normal, and Sif could go back to worrying only about protecting the Nine Realms.

Eventually, Sif did find Blaise. He was interrogating a few Asgardian locals in the market. Sif remained in the shadows as she watched him talk with her people. He was amicable and kind, and not at all like the usual people who came here in search of something. After he had thanked the people for their time and walked away, Sif stepped out of the shadows and into a stride next to Blaise.

"You know you don't have to hide from me," he said, shooting her a grin.

Slightly taken aback that he had known she was watching him, Sif struggled to find words. However, she was Lady Sif and no one, especially a man, would make her feel inferior. "I was not hiding," she said stiffly.

Blaise paused and held up his hands. "Look, I wasn't trying to insult you. I just happened to see you out of the corner of my eye. You stick out in all that armour- In a good way," he explained as they started walking again.

"Oh," Sif said, taking a moment to think about what to say next. She suspected he was flirting with her, but it was too soon for that, wasn't it? "Did you have any luck finding news of the Vibranium?"

"No," Blaise replied, shaking his head. "I'll have to go back to Earth, it would seem. Klaw must have never left the planet, and now I have to figure out my next steps."

As they talked, Sif and Blaise made their way across the Rainbow Bridge to where Heimdall guarded the Observatory. "I am sad to leave this place," Blaise said, looking around before staring at Sif. "It's beautiful."

Feeling a blush rise on her cheeks, Sif hurried to hide her face. "I wish you luck on your journey," Sif said, bowing her head slightly. She would miss this wizard, she realized.

"You could come with me, you know?" Blaise said, taking her by surprise. "I could use a warrior like you to defeat Klaw. My magic is strong, but you've got skills I've never seen before. You'd be great to fight alongside with."

Taking a breath, Sif tried to quickly think the proposition over without letting her heart decide. "I'm not sure that would be for the best. You and I just met."

"Do you trust me?" Blaise asked, holding out his hand. "I promise I won't let you get killed. You'll probably be the one to save my sorry arse anyway."

Sif's eyes narrowed, her heart and her head torn. This wizard was still new to her, but it would be an interesting new adventure to journey back to Earth and help him with his search. Glancing at Heimdall, who was standing behind Blaise waiting for an answer as well, she noticed his starry eyes shining. There was also a smile on his face; he thought she should take the chance and go with the wizard.

Sighing, Sif returned her double-sided sword to her side and placed her shield on her back. She did trust him, it would seem. "Fine," she told Blaise before taking his hand. "I shall go with you, if only to make sure that you do not lose your head in the process of finding your Vibranium."

Blaise smirked and said, "If you say so, but I think it's because you find me sexy." He shook Sif's hand as their truce was made and prepared to leave Asgard.

Snatching back her hand, Sif glowered at Blaise. "If you keep speaking like that, then I will pierce you through with my sword." Blaise and Heimdall chuckled at her antics. "Enough," she said and pointed at Heimdall's sword. "Let us venture onward before I change my mind."

"As you wish, Lady Sif," Heimdall said, turning his sword and activating the Bi-Frost.

As Sif and Blaise were transported to Earth to continue his search, she couldn't help but wonder why she trusted this wizard so quickly. There was something about him that made her relax from her normally uptight self. She needed that in her life, and maybe if she could learn more about him, there would be more between them once they apprehended the missing Vibranium.

That was a thought for later, or so Sif thought until she realized that at some point the two of them had intertwined their hands once more. This would be an interesting mission indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
